


A Teacher's Duties

by ohshitwatup



Series: Hope's Peak's Monster Academy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Fallen Angel, Harpy, Human, Post-Despair, Sad, Sad Ending, Selkies, Weresharks, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitwatup/pseuds/ohshitwatup
Summary: "If you leave now, you lose everything."The teacher stopped as she heard those words. This was her chance. Her chance to finally finish the job she had been chosen for....she really was a horrible teacher, wasn't she?





	A Teacher's Duties

"If you leave now, you lose everything."

The teacher stopped as she heard those words, ringing through her ears and momentarily causing her brain stop, listening to the shuffling of her dear students as they made a comfortable crowd behind her, preparing for her to turn around, shout out the harshest of names, cast a few spells as punishment and be on her merry way; but she wasn't like that person. This was her chance. Her chance to finish what the girl with the bright blonde pigtails and menacing grin started. Her chance to finally finish the job she had been chosen for. She was destined to become the perpetrator of the Future Foundation and to cease all of those who dare try to stop the end of the world, the world that her darling leader lived and died for.

A man with a bewildering and long, ebony mane stepped forwards, leaving the group and staring hard at the very precisely tied bow of the woman's apron, almost certainly wishing to burn a clean section out of the sturdy female with the harsh gaze of his crimson eyes.

"You have worked far too hard to leave us now", he continued. "We still have much more to do before you take your leave. They're still not skilled enough to grasp the world with their own hands. It may be that as our teacher, that you truly believe in your pupils, but surely you must feel responsible if the end result is insufficient confidence and belief in ourselves."

...she really was a horrible teacher, wasn't she?

"Oi sensei! Don't you fucking dare leave us here in the dust", bellowed a boy who was seemingly innocent looking, yet held the most indecent of vocabulary in his throat. "I thought you were a bitch the very first time I set my eyes on you and it turns out that I was right, but at least if you stay here with us you're not worth less than the bag of shit that you really are!" The blonde boy stepped forwards, alongside the other man. Despite the clear expression of anger on his face, he slightly curled his raven wings in on himself; subtly showing the ex-Ultimate Housekeeper the fear that he hid underneath his sturdy and stone cold exterior. It suddenly became noticeable to all sixteen of the present members of the 78th class that the surrounding area now reeked of terror, as evident by even the slight twitch of an ear or tail, the slick of the sweat creeping down the backs of their necks or even the breath caught in their tightly clenched throats. 

"We all wish for you to stay, Miss Yukizome, we beg of you even!"  
"Yeah! You're pretty badass for a teacher after all. Not all of us can look after ourselves anymore. I mean, think about the food! Think about the food!", exaggerated a desperate, tanned woman. Her heavy chest bounced with each harsh syllable that she yelled out and each cluster of feathers that fell from her decaying appendages. The blond royal slowly nodded her head in agreement with the gymnast and sorrowfully stroking the seal skin draped across dainty shoulders, only stopping when yet another voice emerged from the crowd.

A young man with neon pink hair, along with midnight black roots and calcium coated razor blades protruding from his gums spoke out. The gills on his neck flared and he hung his tail between his legs - like a kicked puppy, following around their tormentor.

"The girls are right Miss Yukizome, we need 'ya to stick around just a 'lil while longer. We're useless idiots 'an we won't last much longer at the rate we're worki-"

"Why is everyone so glum all of a sudden? I remember you all as the bright beacons of hope that once proudly presented us all, not these mere teenagers, all soaked in depression and despair. Just what happened while I was away, mmh?", pondered a white-haired, disease-ridden man, bearing the left arm of a woman instead of his own and a silver, steel plated collar and chain. His face resembled a toddler's colouring book - covered in obnoxiously bright lines; an apricot circle surrounding his right socket, a violet moustache above his lips and numerous minuscule green stars occupying the lower section of his sharp jaw line. There even lay a blazing red swirl on the surface of his left eyelid.

“Shut it, asshole! Don’t you have to be babysitting someone someplace that’s nowhere fucking near here?”, Fuyuhiko sassed, crossing his arms and looking rather proud of himself. 

“Perfect timing, even if I do say so myself”, stated Izuru. “You could be of good use after all. Miss Yukizome is convinced that she must leave as early as now.”

“It doesn’t look like this piece of garbage will be of much help then”, the white-haired luckster claimed. The chains he adorned rattled loudly as he jumped down from the metre-high roof he previously stood atop of and strolled towards the group of teenagers. “Independence is the key to everything right now. If you can’t even care for yourself, then how do you expect to rule over the world that Miss Enoshima created for us?”

The housemaid crept towards the edge of the rooftop as the luck-ridden man distracted her students, magically carrying her coal-coloured cauldron and battered broom along with her, floating in the air as to not alert the crowd. She sat herself on the ledge, ready to push herself off and be on her way, when she looked back and a breath abruptly lodged itself in her windpipe

There they were, her dear students - just the way she remembered them. As the boy talked, she could see both the long raven and the short blonde-haired men shake their heads in disapproval, though it was possible to see a small grin slowly creeping onto the face of the latter. The busty avianesque woman held the decoy in a headlock, chuckling all while a certain red-headed fox reprimanded her, even as she was being held captive by an even smaller fox that had wrapped itself around her legs. Pink and mellow yellow and black and purple nudged each other teasingly as they were friendly narrated upon by double-horned beast. 

The guide felt tears fell down the curves of her carved face, leading into her gaping mouth - the salt in the mixture strong and foul-tasting on the scarlet muscle.

‘If you leave now, you lose everything.’

That was a risk she was willing to take, because everything she held dear was right in front of her eyes…

….and they were going to do just damn well fine.


End file.
